Dan Pero Manescu Wiki
DAN PERO MANESCU In this wiki you can learn about the activity of Dan Pero Manescu as an artist, writer, director and producer. Dan Pero Manescu's education Dan Pero Manescu was born in Bucharest , Romania, to intellectual parents with German & English roots who are mentioned by the Romanian Cutural Heritage (www.cimec.ro). His father Theodor Mänescu, was a proeminent dramatist, and his mother Silvia Andreescu is a very dramatist too. In the first two decades of his life, Dan Pero Manescu attained Fine Arts courses at the High School of Fine Arts "N.TONITZA", in Bucharest, Romania, and got his Baccalaureate Graduation Diploma with High Honour. In the next years he wrote a couple of very acclaimed Radio-Plays for youth, and has been involved with some collaborations in movie productions as a director assistant and actor. In the same time he attained 4 semester of physics of the patterns, and this quantic patterns will be very important for his future work in the field of the Arts. From the year 1979 to 1983, Manescu attained Directing courses at the University of Theatre & Film "CARAGIALE", Faculty of Directing of Theatre, Film & TV Movie Productions, in Bucharest, Romania, and got his Director Graduation Diploma with the Highest Honour. Latest activity From the year 1983 to 1989, Dan Pero Manescu worked as a Stage Director and Stage Designer in Romania. Several of his productions are mentioned by the Romanian Cultural Heritage (www.cimec.ro), for learning by CIMEC about Manescu you have to look: cimec/ arte interpretative/ repertoriul teatral 1944-2001/ personalitati/ Mänescu Dan Pero. Manescu's best stage production was "THE LOVERS OF THESSALIA" (author George Peele), production of the year 1985, at "Theatre of the Youth" in Piatra Neamt ( German Stone) , Romania. The wellknown actress Tatiana Ionesi performed the main role of "Delia", and the acclaimed composer Dorina Crisan Rusu wrote the original music. In the same period Manescu created a new direction of the surealistic painting, and in these artworks we can already notice the structures which announce his future concept art direction, the "QUANTUM ART". ''' '''In the year 1990, after his father's death, Manescu settled to Germany where was granted the German Citizenship. One year later, 1991, the artist founded the "QUANTUM ART", a new direction of the conceptual paintings, inspired from the phisycs of the patterns. The spectographies of the quantic patterns (Proton, Neutron, Muon, Pion, etc.) are redimensioned to metaphisycal symbols: www.snack-box.net/dan_pero_manescu From 1991 to 2002 Dan Pero Manescu is involved with over 30 Group and One Man Shows Exhibitions, in Germany, France and USA: www.heyd-gallery.de Special articles could be seen in "Stuttgarter Zeitung"-1994, "D'ART"- 1996/97, and "WORLD OF ART"- 2000/01: www.worldofartmagazine.com/WoA3/3woa48.htm After a great world journey from 2002 to 2004, Manescu settled in the year of 2005 to Costa del Sol, Spain, going on with his "Quantum Art", but in the same time started a new period as a writer and producer. The artist participated in One Man Show Exhibitions at the Art Galleries "REITER", Alicante, "VICTOR's", Marbella, and "RU-H", Malaga. Newspapers and magazines as "Costa del Sol Nachrichten", "Finest -Marbella", "Sur in English" , and the "MATRIX", acclaimed the paintings of Dan Pero Manescu:' [http://www.edition-matrix.com/4_2007_10.htm '''www.edition-matrix.com/4_2007_10.htm']' '/ ''''www.galeriaru-h.es (anteriores). After several visits by SELWO, the bigest animals reserve of Europe, by Estepona, Malaga, Manescu decided that his beloved animal of our planet is the wonderful cheetah. In this period Manescu founded "DAN VISION", a "dan-pero manescu movie production company", written original screenplays registered with Writer Guild of America, and developed some movie projects among a team of international associates. Two movie projects are announced: "GAME BEYOND- THE WAY OF THE CHEETAH", a metaphysical mystery-thriller, and "PRINTMAKER", a full action -drama. 'Next year , 2010, the artist will show his concept paintings to the famous CERN , Géneve, as Dan Pero Manescu founder of "QUANTUM ART", the only artist who "is painting of the patterns". ' Category:Browse